


Purple

by majesticlolipop



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy some Sherlolly dancing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Sherlolly dancing!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=301k10m)

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't be active on the Sherlolly fandom for a while. I'll probably be very active on mystrade fandom though if that floats your boat. But I'm going to refrain from being on tumblr for a while as there is quite a lot anons and stuff going on and I don't think I'm in a good place to handle them! 
> 
> Lots of love, hope you enjoy this artwork! Katch xx


End file.
